


You Choose The Movie, I Choose The Sweets

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jackson gone, Danny is often lonely. Except he's not because he has friends he can count on, even some he didn't suspect he had.</p><p>Included: the return of Cousin Miguel</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Choose The Movie, I Choose The Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt #15: Sweets
> 
> I'm sooo behind schedule ... I was stuck on this prompt and the only way I could write it was kind of a not!fic way and I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

So Danny lost his best friend when Jackson left and now he’s quite lonely. Most of the time he’s okay with it because he knows Jackson left for a good reason. But the Christmas holidays are a rough time. They had their traditions, you see. Things they would do since they’ve known each other. Things he cannot do on his own now. And all the free time he has reminds him of those things.

He’s not really alone though because everybody loves Danny so all the people around him manage without concert to keep him occupied, inviting him to parties, needing him for studying (yes, some of them actually study during the holidays) and all sort of things.

And lots of them seem to have settled on taking him to the movie. Like, every day, one of them asks him and why would he refuse, after all, they’re nice and he likes movies. And they’re buying the snacks. So…

On day one, Scott and Stiles take him to Django Unchained. They buy coke and sour patch kids and they talk about lacrosse but not too much because they fear it’s gonna make him think about Jackson so they just watch the movie and after, they talk about the movie and they don’t suspect that all Danny is thinking is how Jackson would have loved this movie. But he doesn’t say because they couldn’t know and he doesn’t want to hurt their feelings.

On day two, Allison and Lydia absolutely want him to come with them see Les Miserables. Though it could be such a gay cliché, Danny loves musicals. The first time he saw one was on a trip to London with his parents. _Cats_. He never forgot. It’s not playing anymore, such a shame, but maybe it wouldn’t have lived to his expectations anyway. They’re having diet coke and chocolate ice cream and it’s just a perfect afternoon with some new found friends.

On day four, Greenberg wants to see Wreck it Ralph. Not Danny’s first choice but really fun, after all. And Greenberg is fun too, contrary to what the coach tries to make all the team believe. They drink Dr Pepper and eat Skittles and Danny starts having a good time, no second thoughts, just a nice 3D movie with a nice message for the kids and sometimes it’s good to be a kid again.

On day seven, Boyd and Erica share a date with him which could be really awkward except they’re not acting like those couple who can’t help touching each other all the time and using pet names to call each other. They’re actually cool and it’s pleasant to get to know them better, because, honestly even if Boyd is on the Lacrosse team too, they hardly speak and Erica? She’s quite as distant as she was before becoming this hottie. Yes, Danny can tell. And if he couldn’t, well, the looks she gets from all the guys when she walks in the streets or anywhere, actually, would speak for themselves. But when she lets her guard down, she’s funny and when she asks something, she really does listen to your answer.

On day eight, Danny goes with Isaac to see The Life Of Pi. The movie is just beautiful. And Isaac is different from the others. His pain is right under his skin, it seems hurtful but at the same time, it seems to give him a great strength. Plus he’s really hot and Danny can’t stop staring at him. He tries not to blush by focusing on the Peanut Butter M&M’s but he’s not sure it’s working. And when the day ends, Danny wants to say something like we should do this again but he hesitates and then Isaac is the one to say it so Danny just answers yes and now he’s sure he’s blushing but who cares, it was a really good day and nothing else matters.

After all those dates that weren’t dates, Danny needs some alone time and spending 3 hours in a dark room seems like a good idea so he buys himself a ticket to see The Hobbit and some pop corn and the last thing he expects is seeing Miguel, Stiles’ cousin, waiting in line not far from him. But the weird part is, Miguel is making out with Stiles. His … cousin.

Danny wonders. Should he go say hi and embarrass them or just leave them alone and confront Stiles later? Yeah he’s definitely joining them now. Much more fun.

So Danny says hi and Stiles smiles before realizing the shit he’s in because of his lies and Miguel is quietly waiting for Stiles to stop chocking and start thinking about a new lie to tell Danny. But Danny just turns to Miguel and asks him “so, by what name do you go today?” because Danny’s not stupid and the boys are not discreet so he knows more than they think he knows. Plus Derek’s face was in all the newspapers when he got arrested.

Danny was just waiting for the right moment to use this against them and right now, he’s really glad he did. Best timing ever. Stiles face is priceless.

So Stiles is speechless and Derek seems amused which makes Stiles not amused at all but Danny’s quite proud of making Stiles speechless and embarrassed at the same time. They’re not going to tell him all their secrets though, but Rome wasn’t built in a day and Danny can be patient if necessary.

One day maybe they will share more than a movie and some sweets. But as for today, Danny is happy with friends and movies and sweets.


End file.
